


Draco Cordis

by AnonymouslyCaffeinated



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyCaffeinated/pseuds/AnonymouslyCaffeinated
Summary: The sounds of my own blood echoing though my ears, the sound my own pounding heart slamming agents my chest, the muscles in my legs burning from running so fast and so long. I was terrified but not because of the defining danger I saw before me. In fact the sight I saw simply took my breath away and in that split moment, just as I met the gaze of the mesmerizing golden eyes that seemed to look straight into my very being... I forgot just how much danger i was actually in.just a random drabble that was born from a random dream i had... im probably only going to contunue this if i really feel like it as its probably crap XDbut it has dragons and stuff so theres that! :D





	1. Abandoned By Sanity

By rights I should have been petrified. By rights, with what I saw when I exited the shadows of the trees into a large meadow like opening, I should have ran for my life, more than likely clumsily tripping over things that did not exist and screaming very unintelligently. In truth I was terrified.

The sounds of my own blood echoing though my ears, the sound my own pounding heart slamming agents my chest, the muscles in my legs burning from running so fast and so long. I was terrified but not because of the defining danger I saw before me. In fact the sight I saw simply took my breath away and in that split moment, just as I met the gaze of the mesmerizing golden eyes that seemed to look straight into my very being... I forgot just how much danger i was actually in.

It was beautiful. Very large in size, its head came above the treetops. Scales of a shimmering baby blue. I would describe the colour as a gentle running stream that's been dusted with glitter, as even the movement of the things breathing seemed to make each scale shimmer with a ripple of different shades of blue and turquoise green. A crest, strengthened with ridges ran down the middle of its back to a long tail that pointed to a sharp looking arrow, its great talons gleamed a pearly white in the sun like huge polished fingernails. Its partially furled wings were beautiful... lighter then the rest of its scales, more silver then blue. My gaze then followed its long neck back to its head, careful to avoid its eyes, partly because of the slight pang of fear that was twanging in the back of my cautious mind, and partly because I didn't want to get trapped by its gaze again. It had pearly white horns places just at the top sides of its head that curled elegantly inwards once. Its ears, assuming that's what they were, were at the side below its horns, long but laying slightly down, like a puppies ears when its been scolded. The strangest thing I noticed was the orb placed in the centre of its head. It was ruby in color, yet it seamed to be liquid inside a clear glass casing, shimmering in the light... it seemed to change the depth in the colour. I knew what it was but I refused to think of such a word. It was a thing of legend, myth... a thing of my very own nightmares. It wasn't real... It couldn't be real... and yet…. here it is, towering before me with very sharp teeth and claws. It was a dragon. I knew that but I simply couldn't believe it. This couldn't possibly be happening. With naming the creature for what it was the fear started to settle in me. I must have made some kind of noise, as for the whole time me standing there and it looking right at me it moved or the first time, just to lift its head a little higher. Perhaps i gasped or whimpered; I couldn't be sure because the fear was beginning to take over my senses once again.

"Please. Don't be frightened, she won't hurt you. "  
I yelped pealing my eyes away from the dragon for just a moment to see the the man, well teenager, who was walking from behind the beast. The expression on my face must have been amusing to the stranger as he chuckled, a smooth rumbling sound, it could have been calming if my sanity wasnt picking up its shit and walking the fuck away right now. He walked towards the front of the dragon and she lowered her head to his height. He obviously wasn't scared of it as he patted it on the side of its head. "Amusing being isn't she". He chuckled again, I was sure he wasn't talking to the dragon... but he wasn't talking to me either, maybe just stating it to him self. Sure, I do that all the time. He looked towards me again and took another few steps forward placing himself stoically between the dragon and myself. i tryed to will my legs to move just a few steps, just one step! please! "My name is Leo Ravage. I am a dragon rider" He bowed. wierd..., no one has ever shown me such formalities. He stood up and gestured towards the dragon." And this is my Dragon partner, Scerio" the dragon lowered her head far lower then before, so she was lower then my height. Was the dragon bowing too? I must be crazy, yep. good bye sanity! it was nice knowing ya! Leo looked back at me, "And might I ask your name?" my mouth opened but no words came out.. my vocal cords felt like a knott in my throat. Leo chuckled again then turned to the dragon. After a moment of silence the dragon raised its head to full height and trotted over to the other side of the meadow in 3 easy steps and curled up. It was strange to see something so huge be so elegant and quiet as it moved. As it curled up it took up most of the meadow.

My legs took the time then to buckle from under me and I landed on my knees. the searing pain getting the better of them as i crumbled. my eyes never left the beast while i pulled my aching limbs out from under myself sitting on the grass. i just watched the dragon breathing. I was mesmerized by the way the simple rhythms made the scales shimmer. She was beautiful... utterly terrifying and beautiful. I must have spoken out loud because Leo chuckled again as he sat next to me. I took my eyes away from the dragon to look at him. Even though I have been here for.... god knows how long it was the first time I actually noticed him. He had fair blond hair, almost golden. His skin was slightly tanned. He wore simple clothes; they looked like they were from an older time. A light brown leather sleeveless jacket on top of a simple white long-sleeved t-shirt that he has rolled up just before his elbows. He was wearing brown simple shoes and his trousers were just slumping over them at the hems that were torn from dragging on the floor. He had something strapped to his back but I had no idea what it was, over his shoulder all I could see was sticks with cut feathers on the end. He was wearing a tan leather tool belt but it looked empty, I couldn't imagine what he would need a tool belt for while flying around on a dragon. Then I looked him in the eyes, they were deep endless pools of sapphire blue they were mesmerizing like the golden eyes of the dragon but in a completely different way. I realized then that all my muscles were tensed and were working to try and un clamp themselves. I noticed him arch an eyebrow at me so i looked back towards the slumbering dragon. 

"How is this possible?" I murmured the question because if I dared to say it any louder my voice would probably break. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel his intense eyes boring into me. "It isn't possible" he replied then looked towards his dragon. “Not in this world anyway".  
i blinked and looked back at him Yeah... Because that makes perfect sense. I looked at him and apparently my expression was amusing again because he chuckled. " alright chuckles, mind explaining this lunacy to the girl who is currently examining her brain for any sanity?" the sarcasm laced my voice so thick. at least the words came out properly.

He just smiled then and it was kind of a charming crooked grin. “There is much we have to discuss. You will understand soon enough." he sounded so sure of himself, so sure I would stick around to listen. I had to keep moving. I couldn't stay here... could i? my eyes traced the dragon as i scrunched my eyebrows. I had to shake my head to concentrate again looking back to leo. “Understand what exactly?" I asked and he just stared at me like the answer was obvious before he answered. “Your destiny ofcorse."

I was about to ask what he meant when I heard rustling and snapping of branches close to us. I remembered why I had to keep moving. I shot to my feet and was about to run forward but the dragon was stood in the way so I turned and started out to the left but Leo grabbed my arm. I spun to shake him off as the hunt was back on. HE was getting closer and i HAD to run! "You won’t get very far on foot!" he had to shout so I could hear him over sound of the whirl wind Scerio. I was about to argue but the sound of him screaming my name was getting very clear, HE was just out side the edge of the meadow. leos hand slip down my arm and captured my hand in his, He climbed onto the dragons back and pulled me up and sat me in front of him. all in the matter of seconds before i could comprehend what was happening. The dragon beat her wings in one strong thrust and started to take off from ground just as he breached the meadows cabana to take in the sight of his pray being carried away.  
“Aylseen!" I screamed over the noise and the rush of wind howling in my ears as we took flight. He replied with an" Excuse me?" He didn't shout, he pretty much just spoke straight into my ear his voice didn’t hold any hate, unlike anything I’ve ever heard, yet it still startled me so in response leo tightened his grip on me. "My name!" I shouted again, one person might as well know my real name before I die. “Aysleen Valero!"


	2. Home Sick

When I awoke my thoughts were disoriented, my head was pounding and a sharp cold wind was pricking at my face.

I didn’t bother opening my eyes, trying to will my aching mind to shut off again. I couldn’t remember falling asleep so I concentrated on gathering my thoughts and getting them back online. Right, like that’s ever easy.

I remember being chased. No, more like hunted, so I was running through a forest to use it as an escape route. I remember ... a name? colours?... blue, gold and ruby all blurred together. a As the image started reforming I registered what the colours belonged to. It couldn’t possibly be real. Could it? No. I must have banged my head really hard and was filling in the blanks with random things; which would explain not remembering falling to sleep too. Am I THAT crazy? Just thinking about it made a hard shiver pulsate down my spine. I felt something tighten around my waist and every muscle in my body went rigid.

My first instinctive thought was to get free from captivity. I lashed out, trying everything my frozen limbs would allow in attempt to break the intruding lock around my waist, but as an effect it only became tighter.

"Calm down, we are very far from ground level. It would be very difficult to catch you if you should fall." Hearing a voice that I immediately recognized, it belonged to the mystery name. I froze, and my eyes snapped open. 

It was dark, and the wind was lashing at my eyes making them sting and tear. In front of me through the dark and blur, I could barely see the neck and head of the beast we were currently riding. To the sides were huge powerful wings spanning a great distance beating rhythmically, and below was nothing but black. I gasped as a very bitter reality, along with a sharp gust of arctic wind, slapped me in the face. 

I pushed back slightly into Leo's chest as he was the only thing that was keeping me from falling into the nothingness. A soft quiet laugh rang in my ear. "It's okay. You might find it easier if you close your eyes. We will be landing soon." His words did little to calm my rapidly beating heart or tense muscles which I think was their purpose. I closed my eyes anyway. "You are safe now." he said in just a whisper, but I heard his words clearly, regardless of the wind. A gazillion miles, or so it seemed to me, above ground level, riding on a demonic creature from my nightmares in freezing windy conditions with nothing to keep me stable except a strange mans arms holding me around my waist. Safe my ass!

I soon felt the wind ease its assault on my skin and Leo tighten his grasp on me ever so slightly. The sound of the air hitting the underneath of Scerio’s wings dulled so I assumed she was gliding, but I wasn’t going to open my eyes to find out , there was rapid movement of her wings then she stilled. A slight bump and the wind settled into a wintry breeze, other then that there was no more movement. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked though the dark.

Removing his arms from his lock around my waist I felt his weight shift from behind me along with the little bit of warmth i didn’t know I could feel. I turned my head to see him slide down the dragon’s side agilely landing on his feet. I tried to follow in step, pulling my frozen leg over to the other. I wanted answers but more importantly, I wanted off this thing.   
I slid down, trying to brace my legs for the impact so I could land lightly on the balls of my feet. Apparently my legs had other ideas and didn’t want to cooperate at all. Instead when I landed my frozen limbs shattered, the numbness abruptly disappearing and in its place sharp shooting pains up the span of legs. I gasped in surprise at the pain and crumbled onto the ground in an ungraceful heap. My legs didn’t wake up when I did, but there are defiantly awake now and the annoyed muscles are proving it with pain. 

I heard a stifled laugh from somewhere in front of me. Great, 1st he nearly give me a heart attack. Next he kidnaps me by sticking me on the back of a dragon. Followed by passably giving me hypothermia and frostbite, and now he has the nerve to laugh at me… again. “Are you working from a fucking list or something?” *I lifted my head to locate and glare at him.

He looked down at me then and began to walk towards me. “List?” he asked   
“Yes, possibly named ‘ways to get on the bad side of a girl you just met” I replied with all seriousness, still gearing at him as he neared my spot on the ground  
“No list,” he chuckled, bending down next to me. “Am I getting on the bad side of you?” he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips  
“Well, your defiantly not getting on my good-HEY!” he scooped me up off the floor interrupting me, with one arm under my knee’s and the other around my back. “Put me down!” I demanded with the wimpy flailing icy limbs   
“You’re shaking” he stated ignoring me compleatly. Using little effort to mould me to his chest comfortable and began walking again.  
he was right and i hated it. So I settled for crossing my arms and gearing at him.

He glanced down at me and smiled so I looked away; instead gearing into the direction he was carrying me. He walked up to what seemed to be an old camp sight. He set me down on the ground gently and I shifted myself so I could rest my back agents a large rock then continued my gearing spree while Leo started to collect dry timber and sticks, placing them on a clearly used ring of rocks for a fire. 

When the fire pit had enough wood he knelt down next to it and started to hit to rocks together. “Seriously?” I mumbled under my breath. That would take forever, and I wanted heat now. I reached into my pocket, shuffled closer to the fire pulling out a few small twigs as Leo watched me confused. I held one of the twigs I pulled out of the pile and sparked my lighter, this thing has proved useful on more then one occasion. I held each stick over the small flame until they caught fire then placed them variously around the pit to build it up. One the fire was successfully ablaze I let the lighter cool down and stuffed it back into my pocket and shuffled back to the rock, glancing up at Leo who has been watching me in silence. He blinked at me a few times dazed. oh boy! my turn!. “You don’t want to get on my nerves, I have the power of pocket fire!” I raised my voice slightly for dramatic effect. Apparently it worked.

Leo looked at me with wide eyes “I’ll say…” he mumbled.  
I blinked a few times my self. Is this guy for real? “You’ve got to be kidding me!” I couldnt stop the eruption of laughter that bubbled from my chest  
“What?” he asked looking very confused  
“You’ve never seen a cigarette lighter before?” I choked out truing to stifle my giggles   
“A, what now?” he looked at me still very confused. I shook my head and reached into my duffel bag that Leo had the courtesy to take off me when I was passed out on the dragon then place beside me again now. I took out another lighter and tossed it to him “here, you can have the wonders of a pocket fire too.” I smiled trying not to laugh again. 

He caught it with both hands, flipped it around a few times then sparked it to life. He watched the tiny flame dance for a few seconds then stopped the flow of gas making the flame disappear before smiling up at me. “It’s easy to use. Thank you.” He put the lighter into his tool belt.   
i gave a quick shrug then looked at the main fire as Leo stood, grabbed his own pack then came to sit besides me with another one of his crooked grins. I was about to start the whole question and answer business but he beat me to it.  
“Let me clean and dress your head wound and allow you’re self to warm up so you can stop shivering. Then we shall talk.”

What head wound? Only a millisecond after I though it a large spot on the left side of my forehead stated to pulsate with short, rapid spasms of pain, as if on cue. with a wince in agreement we fell into comftable silence, Me in deep thought, Leo in deep concentration. I watched his face as he worked on my forehead, gently wiping away the dried blood with wipes he got from who know where. I knew there were antai-septic because of the familiarly sting from it cleaning out the bacteria and dirt from open wound. His eyes seemed to come to life in the fire light, I watched the flames dance and flicker in them making the colours come alive.

When he had neatly rapped my head in a bandage he glanced down at me effectively kicking me out gonner state. He then stared to work on the tiny cuts and scratches on my bare arms I must have obtained running through the forest. I moved my gaze to the actual fire. Right, time to make some used of my seemingly fleeting sanity and line up these questions, and demand answers. 

When Leo was sure he had treated all my wounds, even those on my knees that I didn’t know I had and he clearly just guessed they were there as they were hidden by my dirt and grass stain covered jeans; he relaxed next to me. He smiled looking at me and i gave him a puzzing stare waiting for him to talk, after a moment It was clear he wasn’t just going to offer up any information that I wanted to know so I glanced back at the fire and started. 

“Where did you get that jacket?” it just blurted out, what the hell? this certainly stupid question was NOT what i had intended to ask, it was clear he wasn’t expecting that to be on my all important list of questions by the look on his face. the damage is done, lets go with it. “I mean, did you just magically poof it out of nowhere or something?” I tried to keep my tone serious but even I could hear how stupid it sounded.   
“No, Aslyeen, I did not ‘magically poof it out of nowhere’ as you put it.” He said with cricked grin “Scerio has a leather pouch strapped to her left hind leg. It holds needed items while travelling. Really it’s just standard gear.”   
“Oh.” well ofcorse . Just bag strapped to a tame dragon. Totally normal!  
“If I had known we would have had to leave earth so quickly, I would have packed double.” He continued. "It gets rather cold at night while flying so high to make sure we don’t hit mountain peaks. Scerio, as great a flyer a she is however, is not a natural night flyer.” glancing towards his sleeping dragon when he was finished. I was already looking at her when he mentioned her name; I was in awe. There was a blue-silver glow surrounding her. Dull as it was, she was defiantly glowing.

“You said something about destiny before. What did you mean?” I asked, tearing my eyes away from Scerio to look back at Leo as he was turning to face me again. His eyes met mine for a second the descended to look at the ground before id even finished speaking. “Every person has a purpose, some more then one.” He began, taking a small stick and started drawing in the dirt. “Every person, everywhere, has a destiny.” He finished his drawing and tossed the twig into the fire. “On this world we have prophecies to help us along. Quests if you will.” He looked up to me then to see if I was following. I very much was not. It made no sense to me but I nodded anyway, so he continued. “My quest was to find you and bring you back.” He sat up straighter and fixed his eyes on mine. A shiver slowly worked its way through my body at the intestacy of his eyes so I turned my head to watch sparks fly from the fire and diaper into the black-blue sky. “Each human born on this planet also have a life partner to help them complete there destiny. That includes you, Miss Valero.” 

I blinked looking back at him. What the hell was this guy chewing on? “You do mean earth right? Other wise we might just have to find you a physicist”   
“Rest now Aslyeen. It shall soon be dawn. We shall travel back to the village when you awake and collect your gear, then I will escort you to the oracle.” He continued like I hadn’t said anything. “Perhaps your partner will find us along the way. It would save you time when you start your quest” he smiled his crooked grin again and looked at me. “I am actually rather interested to see what you have been bonded to. I can usually guess from the person’s appearance and personality, but I have no clue as to yours.”  
Confused as I was I looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. He was talking complete nonsense. ive been kidnapped by a phyco.... That or I really have lost my mind. 

“Dude, Leo, I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news… but there is no such thing as destiny, you make your own damned path.” That was a rational thing to say. I wasn’t the crazy one. Apparently Leo did not agree as he burst out into loud laughter.  
“What?! ”   
“Oh nothing,” he calmed his clear amusement enough for him to carry on. “I suppose you wouldn’t find it very funny at all.” with a smirk he looked skyward. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.  
“I just find it amusing how you don’t believe a word that is coming from my mouth and how closed you are to even consider it. You most certainly are NOT what I expected to find especially from the prophecy’s lines.” looking back at me he waited for my reaction. I on the other hand, I merely switched my expression to the sweetest smile I could muster. 

His eyebrows scrunched together on his forehead “why are you smiling?” he asked confusion clear in his voice. “I don’t like you.” Was my simple reply, still smiling at him. “Well maybe you don’t.” he chuckled. “But my current quest dose not end until I take you to the oracle. I have a feeling that we may be stuck together for some time yet, perhaps your attitude towards me will change.” He smiled again before closeing his eyes  
“I highly doubt it” I scoffed and rolled my eyes while getting to my feet. My muscles burned and my back cracked when I stood to stretch my self out. How long was I passed out for?   
“What are you doing, you should re-” Leo began to ask “I’m leaving” I said flatly, cutting him off. 

I looked around, just to my expectations; I couldn’t see anything remotely recognizable. At least I could see a bit clearer now it was getting lighter. What I saw was waist land. Chunks of long wild grass sprouting up in random places, And a few desert dwelling trees. “Where on earth am i?” my stomach churned as dred set in. how far did this freek take me? i wanted to vomit. I didn’t realize id spoken aloud until Leo chuckled, so I glanced down at him awaiting an answer. “I have already told you this, Miss Valero ” he looked up at me then a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You are no longer on earth.”   
I waited for him to say something I could actually believe, my expression blank but my whole body wanted to convulse.   
“You are currently standing on a planet named Thyus.” He smirked   
“Welcome home.”


End file.
